Ana
Summary Known to most simply as "Ana," this synthetic has had diverse affiliations with multiple groups around Dawn Colony. She is an advocate of Synthetic rights, and the Order. Visual Description Characterized by her almost white, pale skin and blonde hair. She has eyes that appear blue or grey. These features were all common of the R22CM, and she refuses to change them. Ana is very conscious of her attire and is often remarked as being over-dressed. She prefers to be seen as high-class, though often strives for a certain level of modesty. Her love of retro, and antiquated clothing is also worth noting. Reputation Ana is known to be reserved and almost reclusive. However, she can be quite passionate and outspoken at times. She loves to collect books. Publicly she had railed against mistreatment of Synthetics, and is an advocate for Synthetic rights. She is also believed to have connections to the Order, a group opposed to dark magika corruption. She was fined for disturbing the peace during a routine ColSec sweep of the market: While Officers scanned citizens to verify their ID chips, she was recorded as having yelled "Fascist Dogs!" and other remarks at officers on the scene. The fine was paid without her being incarcerated. Some say she may have ties to the Junkhounds, others to the Order, and some to the Pirates. The latter is often denied on the basis that she had often publicly fought the pirates, and is rumored to have destroyed the Devil's Due. Current AmbitionsEdit To pursue her passions and ideals, without having to resort to personal violence. General Relations Faction: Blood Corsairs, Zimnyaya Stuzha- Vicereine Job: Entrepreneur, Ship owner, Parts dealer Relation to: Blood Corsairs Good Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Bad Relation to: EarthGOV Bad Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral Relation to: JunkHounds Good Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Neutral Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good Relation to: Order: Complicated Skillset Unknown beyond her reputation as a fighter and engineer. Background Creation: Ana was originally created by Satoh Robotics as a model designated the R22CM, and sold to a human user. Forty Five years later she has modified and upgraded herself far beyond the specifications of her original body. There are several notable features about her model. One, was the range and depth of expression shown through facial features. The creator of the R22CM won awards and praise for the realism of its emotions and lifelike mannerisms. It was believed to be far ahead of its time in that regard, and brought the small corporation a lot of attention, which ultimately lead to the purchase of Satoh Robotics by a larger corporation. A newer model was never developed and the larger company continued to produce newer models from their own line. The Satoh corporation was liquidated and warranties only honored for another year. There are a few news articles from 2089 stating the lead engineer that developed the AI for the droid took his own life. As a companion model, the R22CM was well recieved by those who owned them. As they aged, they became treasured and sought after by collectors. It is unknown how many are still intact, but they are highly valued. A commercial showed one of the distinct gynoids greeting their new owner as they arrived home with delight and an embrace. The closing shot depicts their face as they closed their eyes in a tender smile. Purchase: Delivered in stasis, with a condensed virtual 'upbringing' and 'programming' she met her new owner. She delivered the preset speech about her care, manufacture and other details. This, followed by the question, "What would you like to name me?" "I wouldn't" was the only answer she would ever recieve... Freedom: The sadist that purchased her died nearly twenty years after her purchase. As the family surveyed his apartment to settle the estate they found her huddled in the small linen closet where she was kept, with nothing but a towel. Uncomfortable with the idea of putting their relative's sex robot in a public auction, they instead decided to activate her stasis mode and turn her in to a salvage yard. An employee of the salvage yard switched her from stasis mode to verify that she still functioned, but then left her to sit by a pile of refuse until she might be needed. Eventually as salvage was piled with heavy machinery, she was pinned by a vehicle frame, where she would remain for almost two decades. It was from this place that she witnessed many changes that swept the planet, until well after the area had ceased supporting organic life. In 2130 a wandering droid found her while searching for parts, and elected to free her and repair the arm that was destroyed when she was pinned. In 2131 the broken gynoid with no name wandered into Dawn Colony. A habitation and a name: She passed the time selling junk and trinkets she had reassembled until she met Sasha Romanov, who named her and took to restoring her as a hobby. But now that she had a name, Ana didn't want to be restored. Instead she was fitted out with a full loadout of state of the art weapons, and defense systems, all while conforming closely to the same meek outward appearance of her origin. It is uncertain what became of her adoptive sister Sasha, but Ana's life continues to change. Residing on the Implacable, formerly of the Venusian Navy, she is believed to be one of the wealthiest private citizens of Dawn Colony. Category:Character Category:Player Character